The Devil on Bakerstreet
by bocchannoshitsuji
Summary: Takes place in Detective Conan's 6th movie; The Phantom on Bakerstreet
1. Chapter 1

**A Detective Conan and Kuroshitsuji crossover! I kind of wondered why they didn't have this crossover since Conan and Ciel are sort of alike in some ways (their unusual mature-ness).**

**This crossover takes place in the sixth Detective Conan movie known as "The Phantom of Baker Street". I of course changed the way things go but basically many rich children are stuck in this mind game (they go into capsules and experience a game which seems so real). And of course Conan and the group get stuck in this as well. They get stuck in this game because a genius computer known as the Noah's Ark took control of the games control and said that if one child does not clear the game, then all of the children will die. So Conan and his group must find the criminal Jack the Ripper to save the children and themselves. But this is really brief since there is a murder behind all this as well. (If you want to know more go watch the movie or read wiki)**

**I hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own detective Conan or kuro!**

Conan had a job to do. He had to catch Jack the Ripper or else all the children will die including himself, the children, Haibara, and Ran.

He had to save all of them, but the Noah's Ark had changed the game his own way. And now he was totally unsure what to do. First along with the group, they walked all the way to Bakerstreet but they could not find the character of Sherlock Holmes who should have helped them along the way. So now he was trapped.

"Hey Kid, get going already!" the kid with the red jacket and spiky hair exclaimed. Since they did not know what to do, they were completely stuck. Therefore Conan and the group hid inside an alley as they tried to decide what to do next.

"I'm thinking!" Conan hissed as he placed his hands onto his chin and thought through what should be done next. So they had no helper character which was not something they had expected. Also there were no documents from the previous murders. Simply, they were going nowhere and they did not have much time.

"How can we find the Jack the Ripper with no documents and no help?" Ayumi whispered as she tightened her grip on Conan's coat which was wrapped around her.

"I really don't know… but for now I think we should stay low and walk around to find some clu-…"

"My, my young master… It may seem that we have found some people who do not belong in _this _world…"

.

.

.

**Outside the game**

"I will tell you people in the control room but in the game of catching Jack the Ripper, I had placed some characters whom really existed…" the Noah's Ark stated only in the control room where Professor Agasa, Mouri, Yusaku Kudo and the officers stayed to watch over the children.

"Whatever do you mean Noah's Ark?" Professor Agasa asked into the microphone which connected to the highly intelligent computer.

"I know the _real_ Jack the Ripper. It's not some sort of fantasy which people created from the Jack the Ripper's case. No, it's all real. And those two people who solved the case will be in this game…"

"Solved the case?" Yusaku echoed as he frowned slightly. "But the Jack the Ripper case was never solved, in the end Jack was never caught."

A mechanical rumble that sounded like a chuckle erupted through the room. "This is why you people are so bothersome… Of course Jack the Ripper was caught but the solution to the case was not revealed. Only a few people know the truth behind the Jack the Ripper's case and the children will meet those people…"

The whole room stilled from shock of Noah's Ark's words. All of them simply couldn't believe it, the _real _truth behind the Jack the Ripper's case?

"And I believe the children will meet them soon. The queen's faithful watchdog and his butler…"

.

.

.

"My, my young master… It may seem that we have found some people who do not belong in _this _world…" a voice called out from above them which caused all the group members to freeze.

"It may seem that you are right Sebastian. So these are the people whom you have found suspicious when you were searching for people's alibis?" another voice asked. And by then all the group members looked up to find a tall shadow holding another figure stand at the rooftops. Conan narrowed his eyes at the figure or figures to judge whether they were a threat or not.

"Conan-kun! Stand back!" Ran shouted as she stepped in front of the children and got ready to attack the intruders.

"Ran-neechan…" but it was already too late to run as the shadow landed in front of them with inhuman grace. Conan gritted his teeth as they heard the figure's footsteps approach them with a steady rhythm. They were officially trapped.

"Yes I am sure they were…" the first voice answered with a slight tone of sarcasm hidden beneath the words.

"What do you want?" Ran hissed as she crouched into a ready position to fight the figure. And Conan furiously looked around the alley to find an escape route so that Ran wouldn't be risked getting hurt while Ayumi clutched onto Conan's sleeves fearfully.

"Y-yea…" Genta stuttered out, "W-what d-do you want w-with us?"

"What do I want with you?" the second voice called out as the clouds parted to let the moonlight sweep through the alley to reveal two figures. One was a very handsome man with longish jet black hair. He wore a nicely tailored suit which a butler might wear and the man's eyes were an unusual shade of dark crimson. The second figure who was carried in the man's arms was a beautiful boy. The boy had grayish-blue locks which framed his feminine face. He wore a black coat with a large ribbon which covered his whole body. The boy's one midnight blue eye glared at the group as his right eye was covered with an eye-patch.

Suddenly the boy sighed which caused the whole group to flinch, "Sebastian, will you put me down?"

"Of course young master, just that you are quite weak… I mean fragile therefore I believe it was best to hold you" the man replied with a smirk as he gently placed the boy down onto his feet.

A few grumbles were heard from the boy before he looked up defiantly towards the group and demanded, "You were talking about Jack the Ripper few seconds ago. Do you people know anything about the case?"

Conan studied the two figures before them, wondering who the heck they were. He listed through all the stories of Sherlock Holmes but could not find any of the cases from the Sherlock Holmes novels connected to the two strangers before him. He remembered how some street urchins had helped Holmes solve some cases but the boy before him obviously looked like someone from the higher class. Also how the boy presented himself was not how a normal child will act and the boy looked barely older than the children.

And when no one answered his question, the boy narrowed his one cerulean eye at them. Then the boy spoke up to the man behind him, "Are they the same as you?"

"No young master…" the man replied as his smirk widened, "They are like _you_, young master."

"I see…but you said they do not belong in this world."

Suddenly Conan had a bad feeling, and whenever he had bad feelings they needed to leave, fast.

"Yes I did young master, after all I never lie…like humans."

"W-we don't know any-anything, so ple-please leave us alone!" Mitsuhiko shouted as his whole body shook in fear.

"Kudo-kun" Haibara whispered towards Conan so that no one can hear. "I think these people are dangerous, especially that man. We better leave fast."

"I know…" Conan hissed back as his eyes darted towards the entrance. Then his eyes met with the man's strange colored crimson eyes which seemed pierce into his very soul. Then the man gave Conan a mischievous smirk which caused Conan's heart to leap from fear. Yes, the man was definitely dangerous.

"You are right Sebastian…" the boy said nonchalantly which seemed unfit in such a situation. "You never lie but these people do."

Then the boy turned towards the man and said in a powerful voice which sounded so strange from a child so small, "You know what to do right, Sebastian?"

"_Yes my lord…_"

Then everything fell black before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I am very sorry for the long delay! Just a few things to know before reading:**

**-The time flow is different from Kuroshitsuji and the Conan movie.**

**-The side-characters are only Moroboshi (the kid wearing the red jacket) therefore the other characters that appeared only in the movie are not present.**

**-My writing is terrible but please forgive me.**

**I very much hope you guys will enjoy this and please leave me some kind of review to motivate me to write further! And again, thanks for reading!**

Conan's eyes fluttered open slowly as he blinked once and then twice. He groaned as he sat on what appeared to be a large soft bed located in a nicely furnished room. Then he remembered the game and what had happened when that strange man and child had appeared.

"Ran!" He exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and ran towards the oak doors that were located at the opposite end of the room. He flew them open but immediately collided into the mysterious man with the crimson eyes.

"Where are the others!" Conan demanded as he tried to keep himself in balance.

But the man just smiled and gave Conan a small bow as he stated, "Everyone else is waiting for you at the sitting room."

Conan studied the man before he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Please follow me." The man said mischievously as he walked towards the hallways without another word. Conan sighed before he reluctantly followed the man.

They walked through a long hallway which was decorated with antique paintings and delicate vases. But Conan completely ignored them as he watched the inhumane movements of the man before him. Also Conan briefly studied the routes of the halls in case they needed a quick escape. Then at last the man stopped in front of a large oak door and pushed it open to reveal a large dining hall. And Conan blinked as he noticed all the children, Haibara, and Ran sitting at the dining table, all of them completely unharmed.

"Conan-kun!" Ran and Ayumi cried in unison as all of them walked over to where Conan stood.

"We were really worried when you were the last to come out…" Ran whispered worriedly as she briefly glanced at the man with the longish jet black hair.

"But it seems like no one is hurt" Conan whispered back as he too looked over at the man who was staring at them with a smirk etched on his handsome face.

"But I'm so glad that you are all right Conan-kun!" Ayumi cried as she shyly took Conan's sleeves.

"But now we have to think of a way to get out of here…" Haibara started to whisper but was immediately interrupted by the man with the jet black hair.

"I believe that is quite impossible Miss" the man said, "The young master ordered me to not let you go until he orders so. And I believe you are all hungry. Please sit down and I will serve you dinner."

"What do you want with us?" Conan hissed as he turned towards the man and glared at him suspiciously. "I want to know the reason why you have brought us here!"

But the man was not looking at him but was staring at something behind the group. Conan curiously followed the man's gaze to find the boy whom they met at the alley. The boy looked at the group and gave them a small polite smile before he answered, "I had my butler bring you back to my townhouse because I was curious for your reasons on pursuing Jack."

"I think that's none of your business, eye-patch" the kid with the red jacket and the spiky hair, Moroboshi stated arrogantly.

Suddenly the boy's facial expression changed when his lips formed to create a cruel smirk instead of a polite smile. "I'm afraid you have no choice on that matter." But the smile immediately returned as he said, "Well, why don't you all sit down. I am sure you are all hungry."

Conan gritted his teeth before he sat on the right side of the head chair. Moroboshi ironically sat on the left side of the head chair while the others followed.

The boy sat at the head while the man brought in a cart placed with platters of food. When the food was placed in front of everyone the man announced, "Today's dinner is chicken breast served with mushroom cream sauce."

"Please help yourselves." The boy said as he started to eat but no one dared to touch the food.

After a short moment of silence Ran asked, "Are you the police?"

"The police?" the boy scoffed before he gave out a loud chuckle. "Don't compare me with those hound dogs who can't even sniff out a single rat."

"Then who are you?"

The boy smirked before he replied, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Then he pointed towards the man with the jet-black hair and stated, "And that is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis. As for my career…I work under the queen and I am also the president of the Funtom Company. That is all I can tell you." Then Ciel continued to study the group before he asked, "The question is, who are you?"

The group gave each other small glances. Haibara who sat next to Conan, tapped his thigh to signal him to talk. Conan looked at Haibara before he gave out a small sigh. He did not like this one bit.

"We come from Japan to investigate the Jack the Ripper case."

"Oh really?" Ciel asked sarcastically as he turned his full attention towards Conan. "But to me it seems like you are just children who want the award money from capturing Jack. Am I right?"

_Children? You are a brat as well!_ Conan hissed in his head as he answered, "We don't want the fame or the money. We only want to know the truth."

"The truth?" Ciel echoed, "Then what shall you do with this so called truth?"

"Then what are you gonna do huh? What are you gonna do when you catch Jack!" Genta shouted accusingly.

"Genta-kun is right!" Mitsuhiko followed, "Aren't you the one who wants the fame and the money?"

"Fame? Money?" Ciel whispered as Sebastian who stood behind his master smirked widely as if he knew what Ciel will say next. "I have no interest in such things unless it is needed to achieve my goals. And my current goal is to capture Jack under the Queen's orders." Then Ciel turned towards Conan and glared at him with his one large cerulean eye, "And I will not tolerate having anyone disturb my work."

"But you can't stop us from trying."

Ciel continued to glare as Conan before he released a small sigh, "Fine, then will you help me capture Jack instead than to venture off on your own?"

This caught everyone off in surprise including Sebastian whose crimson eyes widened slightly at his master's words.

"So you will allow us to investigate along with you?" Conan asked suspiciously as both of them glared at each other.

"Why not?" Ciel said as he offered Conan a small smile. "I believe you will give me a lot of help. I will also have you as my guests within this household therefore do not worry, I will not harm any of you."

However no one felt reassured with Ciel's words and therefore did not say anything further. Ciel looked at the group and allowed a small smirk to crawl onto his lips before he pushed back his chair. "I will give you time to decide what all of you want to do from now on. Sebastian will take you to your bedrooms soon after everyone finished with dinner." Then Ciel gave the group a small bow before he walked out of the room with Sebastian following him closely behind.

Kudo Shinichi then noticed that they were trapped within the cage set up by Ciel Phantomhive and his butler. A cage surrounded in darkness.

.

.

.

Ciel sipped his tea in his study as Sebastian carefully studied his master. Then after a short silence, Sebastian asked, "Why did you allow them to investigate along with you young master?"

Ciel paused before he slowly placed his cup onto the desk. "You know the answer to that question don't you, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he gave Sebastian a knowing smile.

Sebastian also smirked in response as he replied, "No young master. Please enlighten me." Then Sebastian moved to refill Ciel's cup as Ciel picked up his fork to take a bite of Sebastian's freshly baked apple pie.

"I wanted them in my sight. Plus, I find those children very amusing."

Sebastian's smirk widened even further before he stated, "It seems like the young master has found new pawns. Also I believe some of your guests are not what they seem to be."

"Oh? How interesting. You did say that they were from another world. What are they?"

Sebastian smiled before he placed a finger on his lips and whispered, "Finding that out is your homework young master because it seems like you will have to rest from your studies for a while."

"Tch, how boring" Ciel sulked as he took another bite of the apple pie.

"The guests seemed like they did not want to be separated therefore, they are all at the sitting room." Sebastian told Ciel as he remembered how Ayumi refused to release her grip from Conan's sleeves.

"That's fine. And tomorrow morning I will take everyone to the undertaker." Ciel said as he gave out a large sigh.

"But before that young master, how are you going to introduce your guests to Mrs. Durless and Mister Lau?"

"I will tell them that they are guests from Japan whom the Scotland Yard had brought over to investigate."

"Do you think they will buy it?"

Ciel and Sebastian then exchanged glances before they both smirked. "Anyways Sebastian" Ciel began, "Just make sure to prepare another carriage for tomorrow."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian whispered as he placed his hand over his cold heart. "I will prepare the carriage immediately. Also the moon is high up, you should prepare for bed. I will come to your assistance as soon as I finish preparing for the carriage."

"Then I will go to my room soon after."

Sebastian smiled before he bowed and said. "Then I will excuse myself young master."

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out as he turned his chair away from Sebastian so that his servant couldn't see his face. However, Sebastian was able to see his master's face clearly from the reflection of the window.

"Yes young master?"

"Make sure to keep an eye on the guests."

They exchanged glances with the window again before Sebastian muttered, "Understood."

Then slowly Sebastian left the room and gave out a small chuckle. "I wonder how this will end up…" Sebastian whispered before he quietly walked away from Ciel's study.

.

.

.

"Immediately search about this so called Ciel Phantomhive this instant!" Officer Megure shouted as police men frantically grabbed laptops. But the Noah's Ark started chuckling which caught everyone in surprise.

"What's so funny you damn computer!" Mouri shouted as he slammed his hands against the computer controls.

"No, just that… I do not think you will find anything _important _regarding our dear earl."

"What do you mean, Noah's Ark?" Yusaku asked calmly as he faced the computer screen.

"I thought you were an expert in the Victorian Era Mr. Kudo."

"Just tell us Noah's Ark. It seems like you know more about the real truth better than any of us."

"Every world has a _surface world _as well as the _underworld_" Noah's Ark rumbled as everyone else grew silent to listen. "I am sure everyone in this room knows this right?" Noah's Ark chuckled which sent shivers down Mouri's spine.

"Just tell us everything Noah's Ark." Yusaku demanded calmly.

"Of course such a thing existed in Great Britain as well. The Phantomhives are the ones who erased anything evil done by the monarchy. And if there is something that will harm the name of the monarchy then the Phantomhive's job was to erase its existence. No matter the consequences. Therefore they were the Monarchy's "Phantom", a thing that should have not existed. Also the people from the East End, the people who ruled the underworld were never allowed to _dirty _the surface world. That was the rule. Therefore the Phantomhives had absolute power over the underworld and their job was to watch over the underworld like a guard dog."

"I have heard of rumors of such things but I never knew something like that actually existed." Professor Agasa whispered.

"No one in the surface world was to know such a thing had existed."

"Then are you saying that they are the ones who captured Jack the Ripper?" Yusaku asked as he circled the information given in his mind.

"Of course. It was because of them that Jack was deleted. No one else could have been able to solve this case."

"Did they have the evidence to capture Jack?"

"Evidence?" the computer chuckled, "Ciel Phantomhive is not someone who is easily fooled by evidence. He sees and understands many possibilities."

"What are you talking about?"

But Noah's Ark remained silent before he announced, "Then shall I introduce to you the new rules?"

"Rules?" Mouri echoed as he felt a bead of sweat roll off his chin.

"Of course, with Ciel Phantomhive and his butler in this game…the rules should be changed to give the children even a small chance of even winning."

.

.

.

Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta gulped as they stared at the shimmering pastries and tea placed on the tea table. They swore that the pastries were literally surrounded by a warm light which made their mouths water with want. But under Conan's instructions, everyone did not dare to even touch the pastries.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Haibara asked Conan who sat next to her as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Not sure." Conan answered truthfully, "But all of us are still in the game so I think they won't harm us."

"Oi, Conan-kun. Can you hear me?" A booming voice echoed. "This is Agasa and I have some things I must tell you."

"Professor Agasa!" Ran cried out as everyone stood up from their chairs and stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh Ran-kun! So all of you can hear me correct? Listen carefully to what I tell you now. Noah's Ark has claimed that there is a slight rule change."

"Rule change?" Ayumi echoed.

"Yes, it seems like instead of capturing Jack the Ripper, Noah's Ark wants you to simply find out the truth."

"You mean the truth behind Jack?" Ran asked.

"Not only that but the truth behind Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. However if you get hurt or get caught by the police then it will be game over."

"Professor Agasa!" Conan called out, "Who in the world is Ciel Phantomhive?"

"They will be the ones to guide you to the truth. And according to Noah's Ark Ciel Phantomhive is-"

But the group could not hear anything further because the Noah's Ark stopped the communication between the game world and the outside world. "Professor Agasa!" Conan shouted but was left with no response. "Dammit! Seems like the Noah's Ark got us."

"But Conan-kun what should we do now?" Mitsuhiko asked as he looked over at Conan who was thinking through what Professor Agasa had told them.

"Well if you guys don't mind. I'm going to sleep because it seems like eye-patch won't let us leave that easily." Moroboshi stated as he walked towards the doors.

"Moroboshi-kun" Ran called out, "I think it's best if we stay close together."

"Can't you let a guy get some sleep?" Then with that Moroboshi left the sitting room.

"Shouldn't we look around the house Conan?" Genta asked as he glared at the door where Moroboshi left.

"Then I guess we should split up." Conan announced, "Mitsuhiko and Ayumi, Genta and Ran-neechan, and me and Haibara. Try to find something out about Ciel and his butler and come back to this room in an hour."

"Roger!" Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta cried in unison as the partners set off.

However Conan and Haibara stayed behind as Conan thought silently over the rules.

"Aren't we going to search as well, Mr. Detective?"

"Don't you find it strange Haibara?"

"What is?"

"The fact that Noah's Ark had changed this game entirely. And the rules as well…the rules seem simple but I have a feeling it isn't as simple as that."

Haibara studied Conan's serious face before she gave out a small chuckle, "But I am sure Mr. Detective will find the way to the truth like always."

Conan turned towards Haibara before he whispered, "I have to. I have to find the truth to save everyone…including you."

Haibara's eyes widened slightly in surprise before she gave Conan a small smile. She then knew that Kudo Shinichi would do everything to save them, including the girl he loved.


End file.
